The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) is one of the nation's premiere multidisciplinary cancer research programs, with a long Institutional tradition of excellence in patient and population-based research. The Patient and Population Core is a new cancer center core resource that has been developed as a result of UMCCC's strategic planning to meet key needs of cancer center researchers identified through a strategic planning process. Programs in cancer prevention and control, clinical research, and basic science all require enhanced access to annotated patient and population data with accompanying DNA samples In order to continue the cancer center's mission and commitment to achieve innovative research in personalized cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment. The Patient and Population Core is a resource that collects, catalogs, and stores DNA samples together with highly annotated, linked clinical and epidemiologic Information from cancer patients and representative controls without cancer. Building upon an already established cancer center infrastructure and health-system wide institutional commitment to biobanking, the Patient and Population Core takes advantage of the combined resources of the Michigan Institute for Clinical Health Research (MICHR) Biorepository and the Michigan Clinical Research Unit (MCRU) to provide cancer-specific resources to members of the cancer center, This resource will facilitate environmental, susceptibility, prognostic, and mechanistic studies to be conducted by researchers from various disciplines within the cancer center, as well as provide opportunities for pilot studies and resources for successful grant submissions for translational and molecular epidemiologic research studies, by linking specimen data with questionnaire and medical record data. The overall goal of this core is to further empower our investigators, promote resource sharing, and maximize the value of data and DNA sample collection for research participants, investigators, UMCCC members, and our funding agencies. Since its inception in April 2010, DNA samples and data from 3,910 patients have been established within the Patient and Population Core repository, and 7 cancer center members have accessed DNA samples and data. CCSG funding comprises 36% of the proposed core budget, with the remaining support from charge-backs at rates determined by institution-wide metrics and other institutional support.